


Matters of the Self

by egosoffire



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Clones, Dimension Travel, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: MCU kink bingo prompt - Matt Murdock self-cest.A simple crossing of the timelines brings Matt into contact with another version of himself. Naturally, that leads to sex.





	Matters of the Self

**Author's Note:**

> This has gotta be the weirdest thing I've ever written. A guy having sex with himself...

A simple crossing of dimensions. Something that will be easily rectified soon, according to Doctor Strange.

All Matt really knows is that he’s sitting on the sofa next to an identical Matt Murdock, but this one isn’t blind. Apparently, this Matt narrowly avoided the accident that took his sight and changed his universe.

“Can I touch you?” Matt murmured under his breath, trying to take in everything that he could about the Stranger Matt, as he had taken to calling him in his mind.

He didn’t even realize how creepy that was until Stranger Matt took a deep, nervous breath. 

“Sorry,” Matt said, knowing that he’d probably scared the alternate version of himself half to death with that creepy proclamation. “It’s just that...you know I told you about my abilities, but I still can’t see you. I wanted to make this more solid...More real.”

The other him chuckled. It was a low chuckle that didn’t sound like his own, even if it was in his own voice.

“Trust me, nothing could make this more real.” Stranger Matt seemed to pause, thinking for a moment. “I’m looking at your face, and it’s pretty much my face, and that still doesn’t make it any more real to me.”

Another long pause.

“You can touch. It’s okay.”

Matt reached over and laid a shaking hand on the other man’s left cheek. He brushed the tips of his fingers over the smooth skin, finding tiny bits of stubble in the right places. It was like looking into a mirror, if he was capable of looking.

“This just feels so weird,” he admitted, the words coming out in a whisper that seemed silly, almost childish. “I can make out what you must look like. I mean, I have a vague conception of what I look like and you are…”

“Identical,” Stranger Matt laughed, taking his hand.  “Trust me, I know.”

There was a heat in the room, a stifling heat that had Matt feeling loopy, like his head wasn’t in one place. Then again, whose head was in one place when they were confronted with an exact replica of themselves?

Matt thought back to the first time that he’d realized he could sense arousal. He had been a thirteen year old boy, at the park.

There had been a girl. Her name was Amy, and they had talked for a little while. She was a bit older, almost fifteen, and had been curious about his blindness. She was really nice and Matt liked her. Maybe Foggy had a point when he’d said, so long ago, that Matt could always tell when a girl was attractive, even without his sight.

Anyway, he hadn’t been the only one to think Amy was attractive. Anyway, there had been another boy. He was unfamiliar, and walked with a lumbering step towards Matt the moment that the girl left him.

“Who was that chick?” he murmured in a guttural voice.

Then, Matt had sensed that his new companion was aroused. His face gave off extra heat, and there was a hot, tense smell in the air. It reminded him of how it smelled when he masturbated. Matt looked at him, realized what he was sensing, and he was sure his expression showed it, because the boy made a nervous sound.

“Are you special or something? Sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“No, her name’s Amy,” Matt murmured. “I don’t know her well. I think she goes to school near here…”

“Damn. I wanna know her.”

Well, Matt was feeling it again. The stifling heat, the hot, earthy smell that came with someone’s desire. Male desire. His own desire? 

Or, well, that of Stranger Matt.

What on earth did you do when a clone of you was sitting next to you with the obvious aura of arousal floating all around him?

“I know I can have an ego sometimes, but…” Matt murmured under his breath.

“What?”

“You...you want…”

Instead of speaking, because he was afraid of going crazy, Matt pressed his lips against the other man’s. There was something incredible about the kiss, two identical pairs of lips meshing together perfectly. A satisfied sigh filled the air, and he wasn’t even sure if it was his, or the identical man kissing him.

“You want that, huh?” Matt asked. “Isn’t there someone back home for you… In your own dimension, I mean. Come on.”

“There’s a girl,” Stranger Matt rasped out. “It’s complicated though. And this, this isn’t something that’s going to happen everyday…”

Matt had to admire the audacity of the other Matt’s words. He didn’t have powers, and hadn’t seen half of the shit Matt had, but somehow, his response to an unbelievable occurrence was to want to fuck his identical self. 

“Isn’t it a sin?” he asked, poking a bit of fun at his own beliefs, beliefs that Stranger Matt shared. “I mean, there’s the homosexual feelings, there’s the sex out of marriage…”

“Who said we were having sex?” Stranger Matt asked, a teasing smirk that Matt could not see, but feel. “Plus, it’s basically masturbation.”

“We’re supposed to think that’s a sin too,” Matt joked.

Stranger Matt laughed, a warm, familiar laugh that Matt hadn’t heard from his own lips in a long, long time. Charmed by it, he pressed another kiss to the man’s lips, tasting him. The kissing was soft, an exploration of lips and teeth and tongue. 

It felt nice. Matt cupped his own face, fingers running gently over the stubble there. He touched the other Matt’s stomach, fingers dancing over delicate, soft fabric. He felt the other man breathe deeply, the intake of breath tensing his abs.

“So, you can’t see me, but you...have the ability to sense other things, right?”

Matt nodded. “I can smell how aroused you are,” he admitted. “I can hear the way your pulse gets a little bit quicker every time you look at me. It’s like a picture. A basic, but vivid picture.”

He lifted Stranger Matt’s shirt over his head and felt those muscles a bit easier. 

Maybe this Matt was a little softer than he was, as he didn’t train extensively, or fight, but he was still solid and warm.

“The guy who looked like an extra from the Lord of the Rings said this would end soon, right?” Stranger Matt asked.

“Yes,” Matt murmured. “He said the dimensional disruption would end and you’d go home…”

“Then why not enjoy it while it’s here?”

“I like the way you feel,” Matt admitted, giving in to the temptation of what he was feeling. He traced the muscle of the other man’s stomach with his fingers, then pressed his lips to his shoulder, wondering if this Matt had the same sensitivities that he did. “Is that a bit narcissistic?” 

“Possibly.”

The kissing was long, languid and sweet. He was pretty sure that he wasn’t the Matt who was the best kisser, not by far. His duplicate licked along his lower lip, teasing.

Matt leaned back and closed his eyes, as the tongue passed into his mouth. Even without sight, he tried his best to imagine what it looked like, two nearly identical twins making out desperately.

The mental image was enough to have him achingly hard. Stranger Matt reached between them and stroked Matt through his pants. He undid them with a few careful motions.

It took only a moment to have them both out of their pants. Stranger Matt tried to get Matt’s shirt off as well and ended up breaking a few buttons in the process.

“Eager?” Matt asked.

“Yeah.”

Stranger Matt pressed him against the sofa, getting him out of his underwear and stroking him lightly. “Seems like we’re the same size here,” he teased. Stranger Matt straddled him, legs on either side of his legs. He stroked Matt, pressing their matching lengths against each other, stroking them together.

“Yep,” the stranger laughed. “Experiment a success.”

Matt pressed his hips up to the careful hands touching him. The friction was delicious and he found himself greedily begging for more.

“Have you ever...with a guy?” he asked himself.

“Uh, yeah,” Stranger Matt chuckled. “College was an interesting time for me. A lot of Catholic rebellion, which included a couple very pretty boys.”

“I haven’t,” Matt admitted, embarrassed.

“I can top. I’ll make it good,” Stranger Matt said. He reluctantly got off of Matt. “Go grab something we can use for lube, okay?”

Matt wasn’t exactly used to being ordered around, but he liked the sound of his own voice. Oh god, that had to be the most arrogant thing in the world. He scrambled over to the bedroom and found the bottle in his bedside drawer.

He heard footsteps behind him and whipped around.

“Bed, okay?” Other Matt said.

Matt took the bottle and laid down on the bed. He felt incredibly vulnerable, laid out on the softness of his own sheets, naked, while another version of himself cast the last bits of clothing aside and settled in front of him.

“Roll over.”

Matt found it hard to be anything but obedient in that situation. He rolled over and tucked his knees up under his stomach, per the other Matt’s gentle nudging and coaxing.

Big hands -- were his hand so big? -- rubbed along the curves of his back and shoulders. “So, I’m going to go easy, just a finger… so, lean forward and relax…”

“I can handle it. I can take anything…”

“Am I that overconfident or is that exclusive to you?” his partner mused, as Matt heard the lubricant uncapping. He pressed his face against the pillow.

There was moisture, and then the intrusion. Matt gasped, arching his back. 

It hurt. He had known that something like this must, but he was surprised by the sharpness of it. 

“Senses are stronger than most people’s remember?” he muttered, as Stranger Matt stopped out of nervousness. “Just be careful with me, and I’ll be fine. I can deal with anything.”

“Cocky bastard.” 

“Well, I mean, I am you…”

Matt had to focus on his breathing the entire time that the other Matt prepped him. Luckily, Other Matt had a lot more patience than he did. As Matt breathed in deeply, closing his eyes and focusing hard on the breath coming in and out of his lungs, the other version of himself spread out his fingers inside, making sure that Matt was as comfortable and loose as he could be.

“Can I fuck you now?” Stranger Matt whispered in a voice that was obscene. “You look amazing like that.”

“Describe it for me, then,” Matt laughed. “Tell me what I look like. Help out a blind friend.”

Stranger Matt laughed at that and spoke slowly, as he added more lube. “Your skin is all flushed,” he said, rising to the challenge. “All the way up your chest and to your neck, and your legs are spread and you keep moving your hips, like you need more.”

Matt laughed at that and wriggled his hips playfully. “Like this?” he asked.

“Mhm.”

Stranger Matt rolled him around onto his back.

“Do it.”

Stranger Matt hiked up his legs. “Keep them there,” he said, guiding Matt to wrap both legs around his waist. 

Matt did what he was told.

The other man sunk into him, very slowly. He seemed keenly aware of Matt’s discomfort, because he took his time.

Eventually, his body adjusted to the intrusion, and he felt like he could breathe again.

“God, you’re huge.”

“I think we are identical there,” the other version of himself hummed, as he reached between their bodies and stroked Matt lightly. He was semi-hard, and the arousal that had flagged at the pain was coming back. “Yep, I think we’re pretty evenly matched…”

“You can move.”

Even though Matt insisted that he could move, the other version of himself took his time with it. He was gentle, just thrusting in lightly, to let Matt experiment with the feeling. He kept his hands firmly on Matt’s hips. 

Matt held the other version of himself with a loose grasp around his neck.

They built a comfortable rhythm like that, Matt on his back with his legs clutching tightly to the other Matt’s waist. Then, the more experienced Matt Murdock altered his pace, arching a bit higher up Matt’s body.

That was when he literally saw stars. 

He yelped so loud that he was pretty sure the entire neighborhood heard. Stranger Matt just chuckled and nipped at his shoulder.

Stranger Matt fucked him slow and hard, and Matt just held on and rode it out. He could feel his orgasm creeping up on him, but he tried to use all of the discipline he’d amassed over the years to hold it back. He didn’t want to come like an inexperienced teenager, but god, Other Matt felt perfect.

“Mhm, that feels so good…”

“I know, it does.”

“I’m too close,” Matt whispered.

“Don’t hold back.”

That gruffly spoken phrase was enough to drive him mad. Matt closed his eyes and it washed over him, hard. 

The moment he climaxed, the other Matt did too. He felt them go together, a beautiful, synchronized burst of sexual energy. They were one in that moment and it was ideal. He clung to the alternate Matt like his life depended on it, the release rocking them both.

“So, ever have it like that?” Stranger Matt gasped, and Matt could feel his grin.

“No. Never.”

He knew that he never would again. Even when time fixed itself, he would never know anything quite like that.

 


End file.
